A Different Lover's Tale
by NerdyNation
Summary: Look In not dead. Great right anyway enjoy


EDIT THIS IS AN OLD FIC THAT I DUG UP AND TWEAKED A BIT. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU KNEW I WASN'T DEAD. I WONT BE CHANGING REALLY ANYTHING.

Look at the URL and tell me if I own Detective Conan. -_-

A/N In this fic. KID doesn't know who Conan is so pretend movie 3 hadn't happen hehe Sorry it's short

Main Pairing: CoKid One-sided (for now)

'Thought' "talking" "AOKO" yes Aoko needs her own

And the dungeon doors open…

Chapter 1

Beika-3:16a.m.-Beika Museum

KID was on the roof but he was not alone. "Snake." KID said coldly his expression deadly serious. "What happened to that infamous grin of yours?" Snake teased "Snake hurry we have to leave." a voice in the shadows said. Snake pulls a pistol from his trench coat "No let's use our latest toy." the voice commanded "they wanted to test it so now they get a test" the voice chuckled. Snake replaced the pistol and grabbed the revolver in his other pocket and 'Bang' he was shot and collapsed "Let's see you smile in the afterlife." the criminal said as he walked away.

ELSE WHERE…

'Where is he?! Who were those snipers?! Why were they aiming at Kid? Is he involved with them?!' these were the questions swirling in the head of one Conan Edogawa as he pounded up the last flight of stairs leading to the roof where KID had escaped to after the shooting. 'Ran must be panicking right now. I'll worry about that later. After I make sure that idiot doesn't get himself killed' Finally Conan had reached the door and it swung open after one kick with his sneakers. Suddenly he heard a groaning coming the big pile of white. 'That's Kid's suit' Conan rushed over to the hoard of clothes and swimming in the sea of cloth was a little boy that resembled himself "KID! KID answer me! Is that you?!" Conan yelled begging the thief to respond. Begging him to assure him he wasn't dead. "T-Tantei-kun?" KID whispered. Conan pulled out his phone and dialed a number "Haibara hey I need your help it's them… Okay thanks." Conan hung up his phone. "Come on I'm going to need your help." Conan said helping KID up

DOWNSTAIRS…

As soon as Conan and KID made their way down a yellow beetle greeted them both "Edogawa-kun hurry up get in." Haibara said in her normal monotone voice.

Beika-7:19 p.m.-Agasa's House

Kaito's .

"T-T-Tantei-kun? Where am I?"I said 'Wait what's with me voice' "and what's with my voice?" I tried to sit up but was stopped by a pounding in my head. "I wouldn't try to sit up if I were you." the detective warned amusement filling his voice "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked as I sat up anyway. I looked around and saw I was in a laboratory/house 'This must be the house of that professor that gives tantei-kun his toys' then I spotted him sitting in a chair not too far away staring at me grinning like a mad scientist a glare in his glasses. "Like what you see. Or are you going to tell me what happened?" I teased making the child become flustered 'I love teasing the little critic' I mused "Oh…um, well…sorry I uh-" he stuttered. "Ahem. Edogawa-kun if you done flirting I'd like to get a blood sample." a girl no taller than Tantei-kun… Wait did she a blood sample! "I already took it. It should satisfy your obsession." He stated nonchalantly. "Wait you took a blood sample while I was asleep and seriously what's wrong with me?!" I inquired 'Why are they ignoring me' I thought "Edogawa-kun answer you thief's questions while I run tests." the young girl told Tantei-kun "I'M NOT HIS THIEF!" I declared. "Whatever you say and you should inform him about the BO but nothing else."

After the explanation… (I'M TOO LAZY TO TYPE IT UP -_-)

"And that's all you need to know right now…" he finished and was now slightly blushing "So um, what should I call you I mean I could just call you by a fake name but um-" I stopped him by answering "Just call me Kai okay Conan?" making the detective blush even more at me saying his name. "So, Kai, we can just say you're my friend from America come to live with me okay?" I nodded "we also need to come up with an English name, how about Kyle or Clyde for a name?" Conan suggested, I shook my head 'no' for both "You sure aren't much of a talker are you Kai... wait Kaine you name could be Kaine." Conan exclaimed at the newfound idea "Yeah and then you could still call me Kai that way too. And just so you know I am in fact a talker. Annoying Aoko and pranking Haku-chan are my favorite pass times. Oh and speaking of Ahoko can I borrow your phone." I asked politely. Conan got up from his chair walked over and handed me his phone.

Normal P.O.V.

KID, now Kaine, quickly dialed a number the phone started ringing just before the person on the other end could connect Kaine held the device away from his ear. When the phone connected Kaine was greeted with lots of yelling from a female voice. "BAKAITO NEXT TIME YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SHOW UP FOR SCHOOL TELL ME! WHERE ARE YOU ANY WAY?! 'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T HOME WHEN I WENT TO PICK YOU UP!" the voice screamed "Sorry, sorry Aoko I'm with an old friend of mine don't worry." Kaine apologized. "So your name's Kaito huh interesting." Conan purred quietly in Kaine's ear but loud enough for 'Aoko' to hear "OLD FRIEND MY FOOT WHO WAS THAT?!" she shouted "Would you get out my ear!? He is just trying to make you mad. " Kaine said before hanging up "What is your problem I was on the phone." Kaine shouted "I was making you hang up," Conan said "Now let's plot your 'arrival'."

LINEBREAK -_- o 0o0 0_o XD X_X .-_- o 0o0 0_o XD X_X .-_- o 0o0

Beika-12:10 p.m. - Mouri Detective Agency

Everyone at the Mouri residence was enjoying their lunches, no one (but Conan) knew the whirlwind that was coming their way *KNOCK KNOCK* "I'll get it!" Conan said heading towards the door. *THUNK*. Both Ran and Kogoro rushed to see what happen. Sitting on the ground was an elated Conan holding onto the arm of a rather annoyed boy who looked just like the other. "Okay Conan you can let goes now. Please let go Conan" the boy said "Nuh-uh I don't wanna I haven't seen you since I moved here" Conan whined clearly not about to let go. "Oh and Kaine I've been practicing look" suddenly red rose appeared in a puff of blue smoke. "Cool… um Conan are you going to introduce me" Kaine requested nervously at how the two were staring. Conan stood to help Kaine up "This is Ran-neechan the one I told you about and this is Kogoro-ojisan" Conan introduced "My my Conan you didn't tell me she was this beautiful" Kaine said walking towards her. Conan quickly pulled Kaine back by the collar "Not so fast Casanova. Ran-neechan this is Kaine he's my friend from America; he's going to be the next Kuroba Toichi one day. He even taught me some magic too" Conan introduced 'Did Conan seem jealous just now' Ran thought but realized Conan was still talking "So oji-san can Kaine stay with us please! He can sleep in my room" Conan pleaded to Kogoro trying to convince the man to allow the magician to stay. "I think we should let him stay Conan-kun's been depressed lately. Kaine being here might be the thing to cheer him up" Ran persuaded "Yeah I've noticed that too and if you're sure then he can stay" Kogoro agreed much to Conan's pleasure. "Yes come on Kai I'll show you to my room" Conan cheered pulling his friend down the hall. "Conan slow down you're going to pull my arm off" Kaine shouted. As soon as the two were out of sight the childish face that Conan wore melted into an expression of relief "Let's be thankful Ran's compassionate okay so my room is on the far right Oji-san's is the middle and Ran's is the far right. YOU STAY AWAY FROM THERE OR ELSE" Conan threatened pointing at the door down the hall. "Okay and you didn't have to tackle me so hard or at all for that matter" Kaine pouted "I'm sorry did you get hurt" Kaine shook his head "Good but we do have to go over everything about each other tonight. So I hope you have a good memory." Conan said "Eidetic memory here, baby" Kaine

A/N I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW HOW THE AGENCY IS SET UP SO THIS IS JUST HOW I IMAGINE -_-

Reminder I will not really be changing anything that is already typed so be prepared for even more amateur writing than normal


End file.
